


Movie Night

by ijustwantedyoutoneedme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Arguing, Family Fluff, M/M, Rickyl, Television Watching, struggling to find something to watch on tv, they're basically one big happy family, this is extremely AU bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantedyoutoneedme/pseuds/ijustwantedyoutoneedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was in front of the television, awaiting a decision from the leader as to what movie they were going to watch, because like every Friday night, tonight was movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely and utterly AU. Basically Rick and Daryl are a happily married couple, Lori is the surrogate mother to Carl and Judith and everything is just tooth rotting fluff.  
> This was written as part of a drabble challenge with [Opium_du_Peuple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_du_Peuple/) ([acciosherlockinthetardis](http://acciosherlockinthetardis.tumblr.com) on tumblr) with the prompt "remote control debate".  
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it and don't hesitate to ask questions if you have any :)

Today had been a long day, Rick thought as he shut the front door before dropping his keys on the table nearby, shedding his jacket in the process, hanging it on the coat rack to his left. It wobbled on its feet as the deputy carefully laid his outerwear on top of it, coats, scarves and hats already stacking it to full capacity.

They weren't what you would call a big family, just parents with a couple of kids, but his husband forcefully dressed their daughter in layers and layers of clothes for the sole reason that he was afraid she would catch a cold if she wasn't buried in hundreds of scarves and sweaters. Poor child was probably headed towards a heat stroke in the middle of January if Daryl kept that up.

Rick sighed happily at the thought of his husband's overprotectiveness of their child and walked over to the kitchen, where he found his little family busy getting everything ready for dinner. Judith almost dropped the plate she was holding when she saw her father emerge from the hallway, quickly dismissing it on the kitchen table before jumping into Rick's arms.

“Daddy, you're home!” The five year old squealed as she buried her little nose in the crook of her father's neck, breathing in his familiar, reassuring scent.

“That's right, sweetheart.” Rick said with a smile, kissing the top of his daughter's head before pursuing. “What are you guys making for dinner? It smells amazing.”

“Mac'n'cheese with a twist,” It was Daryl who answered, apparently busy chopping up sausage for dinner. “Kinda spicy, with bits of pepperoni in it. You mind?”

“No, not at all. Spicy's good.” Rick smiled, putting Judith down before ruffling her hair gently and making his way towards his son, sitting at the table, texting. “Girlfriend?”

“Mhhh, maybe.” Carl paused, seemingly thinking about what to write next before looking up at his father with a sigh. “Hopefully. I asked dad for help but he's hopeless, he has no game whatsoever.”

This remark earned him a laugh from Rick as they both narrowly avoided the pieces of pepperoni thrown at them by none other than Daryl, who started yelling about ungrateful kids with too big a mouth and no sense of respect for their old men.

The deputy was all smiles as he walked up to his husband, snaking his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek to make amends, nuzzling the light layer of scruff he found there, Daryl relaxing instantly against his chest.

“Busy day?” Was all Daryl asked, straining to focus on cooking instead of how delicious Rick smelled – like sweat, hard work and his very own, utterly addicting and distinctive scent.

“Yeah, I would have come home earlier but I was swamped with work, Shane wasn't helping either.” He let out a chuckle, burying his face further in Daryl's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of shampoo lingering on the stray strands of hair he found there, reminding him that he needed to get his ass in the shower as soon as possible. “Can I jump in the shower real quick before dinner?”

“Sure, go ahead. Should be ready in about 20 minutes, no need to rush.” Was all it took for Rick to give his husband one last kiss before rushing to the bathroom, itching to remove his clothes and wash away all the sweat and dirt from a day's worth of work on the field.

Dinner went without a hitch and soon as it was over, and everything was in the dishwasher – because as Daryl had put it so expertly “Ain't nobody got time for dishes” – everyone was in front of the television, awaiting a decision from the leader as to what movie they were going to watch, because like every Friday night, tonight was movie night.

Carl was still on his phone, sitting at the end of the sofa, next to Judith who was quietly waiting for her parents to make a decision, trying hard not to start picking at the bowl of popcorn in front her. Daryl was sprawled without any semblance of grace between her and Rick, reading on top of his husband's shoulder as he was flipping through the pages of the television program.

“Let's see what's on tonight... I'm pretty sure there's a Jurassic Park marathon somewhere...” Rick said as he furiously searched through the program, his eagerness palpable.

“We're not watching Jurassic Park again, Rick.” Daryl was adamant in his choice of words, leaving no room for hope. There was no way he was suffering through six hours of dinosaurs ever again.

“Why not?” Was the deputy's indignant reply at his husband's lack of interest in something akin to the best movie marathon of all time.

“We watched them all not even two weeks ago and I'm not going through that again.” Daryl sighed as he stared at Rick with that matter-of-factly look of his, determined to have his way.

“Carl likes them!” Rick almost yelled, looking over at Carl for support, hoping the teenager would agree and favor him over Daryl. Not that the deputy was that much into dinosaurs, but still.

“Nah, I don't. I'm with dad on this one. Can't we watch Transformers or something?” Was the seventeen year old's cold reply to his father's plea. There really was no way he was sitting through another six hours of dinosaurs for at least a decade.

“No, not Transformers again.” Rick cut him off sternly, clearly pissed at his son for deciding to side with Daryl. He felt utterly betrayed and he wasn't going to hide it.

“Yer a pain in the ass when it comes to picking out a movie, ya know that?” Daryl blurted out, slumping in his seat in a graceless poof, extending an arm over the headrest behind his husband.

“Yeah, well, you both keep that up and we're watching soccer on movie night.” Rick slapped the program down onto the coffee table before crossing his arms, visibly displeased by his family's decision to plot against him.

“Oh fuck no.” Daryl swore as he covered his daughter's ears, shooting daggers at Rick with his eyes before picking up the program again, looking through the pages for something decent enough to shut the mouths of both his husband and son.

“Ah come on, dad! You already yell in front of it all week long, that's way more than enough!” Carl complained, a mirror image of his father as he slumped in his seat, dropping his phone on his lap.

“I don't think I yell...” Was all Rick could muster before Daryl cut him off.

“Yeah ya do, stop yer lying act and pick a damn movie already.” He looked nothing short of fed up with their incapacity to find something worth watching on a Friday night.

“You pick something, you're the one with the program.” Rick was the same, weary enough to relinquish his leading duties onto his husband, who, as a matter of fact, looked like he had just found a gold mine in the program's pages.

“There's a whole segment on hunting there, 'The Art of Hunting', 'Extreme Hunting'... It looks pretty cool.” He looked like a child presented with a mountain of candy, seeking a green light in the deputy's eyes, his own shining with excitement at the prospect of watching what he liked for once.

The utter refusal that followed came in unison as both Rick and Carl yelled “No!” at their husband and father, earning a dark look and a disappointed huff as he tossed the program onto the coffee table, mimicking what the deputy had done minutes before.

“FINE. Then you two find something to watch, I'm out.” Daryl yelled, folding on himself on the couch, looking like he had completely given up on reasoning with his family for the night.

Father and son kept arguing about robots, dinosaurs and aliens for the next five minutes, up until the only remaining voice of reason made herself heard, a look full of innocence decorating her eyes as she was turning towards both of her fathers, hoping for a positive answer.

“Daddy, can we watch Frozen again, please?” Judith said as she batted her eyelashes, her soft gaze seemingly boring holes in Daryl's head as she tried to will him into saying yes.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Came out of Daryl's mouth before he could even think of how much he hated that movie after seeing it what felt like a hundred times. But there was no room for selfishness when his daughter was looking at him like that. Anything for his little girl, anyway.

“Frozen it is.” Rick sighed, giving up just like Daryl had, his daughter's persuasion skills way too powerful for any of them to refuse her anything.

If Carl could have slumped any lower – in hopes of the couch swallowing him to prevent him from seeing the horror show that was his little sister's favorite movie ever again, he would have.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[richardsdaryl](http://richarsdaryl.tumblr.com)


End file.
